Des papillons dans le ventre
by Hinata-hime2712
Summary: Un génie ? Chôji n'en avait que faire. Il avait tout ce qu'il souhaité. De la bonne viande, des plats maison et une amie. Mais d'où lui venait ces étranges papillonnements dans le ventre ? Petit one-shot inspiré de l'OAV Naruto, Le génie et les trois souhaits. Chôhina


Nouvelle petite création de mon cerveau dérangé !

Un petit one-shot Chôji x Hinata inspiré de l'OAV Naruto, Le génie et les trois souhaits. Je ne sais pas pourquoi personne n'y a pensé en le voyant mais bon j'ai des idées bizarres ^-^

Oui, je me suis bien amusé pour le titre, ça correspond bien à Chôji et à ce qui se passe dans cette histoire ;)

Bonne lecture !

Merci à **Myfiona and Largo** pour sa correction !

 **Disclaimer :** Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto. Et l'Oav... à Studio Pierrot j'imagine.

* * *

 _ **Des papillons dans le ventre**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Une magnifique journée d'été. Le ciel bleu, une chaleur estival, la plage, la mer et l'odeur de la viande qui cuit.

Les Genins de Konoha étaient tous rassemblés sur une plage de sable paradisiaque. Un pique-nique proposé par leur sensei respectif et approuvé par la nouvelle Hokage, Tsunade, pour fêter la fin de l'Examen Chuunin et le rétablissement de Rock Lee. Il était maintenant rare que les quatre équipes soient présentes en même temps au village. Kakashi avait été promu au rôle de responsable du groupe de jeunes ninjas. Son retard légendaire lui porta préjudice lorsque les autres professeurs décidèrent unanimement sa nomination à ce poste.

« Est consentant celui qui se tait », avait taquiné Asuma, une cigarette entre ses lèvres moqueuses.

Kakashi laissa échapper son énième soupir de la journée avant de prendre une gorgée de son jus de fruit. Il ne détestait pas les douze genins, loin de là, mais ce genre de sortie n'était pas vraiment sa tasse de thé et encore moins quand il ne pouvait pas lire son livre favori autant qu'il le souhaitait. Il n'aurait pas fini d'en entendre parler autant par Sakura que par Kurenaï si elle l'apprenait. Il jeta un regard aux alentours et dans un autre soupir, fit remarquer à son équipe :

« La prochaine fois qu'un barbecue est organisé, faîte le tous ensemble. »

En effet, chaque équipe s'était installée à plusieurs endroits différents et éloignés les uns des autres. L'équipe de Gaï était juste derrière le rocher à leur gauche, l'équipe dix se trouvait tout en haut de ce même rocher tandis que l'équipe huit était sur le rocher d'à côté. Kakashi haussa les épaules devant le manque de réaction des membres de son équipe et agita sa canette lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle était vide. Sakura le renseigna sur des distributeurs non loin. Le professeur de l'équipe sept décida donc d'aller en acheter, laissant le groupe seul.

Et évidemment, quand Naruto est dans les parages des situations étranges se produisent toujours. Il découvrit une bouteille enfouie dans le sable, en terre cuite, vieillie par le temps et fendus à certains endroits. Retirant le bouchon en liège, une fumée violette en sortie brusquement et apparut devant eux un homme se présentant comme un génie et qui exaucerait trois de leurs vœux. Ils décidèrent d'abord de l'ignorer avant d'être convaincu de la véracité de ses paroles lorsqu'il fit apparaître de la viande pour dix personnes comme l'avait souhaité Naruto. Alors que le second vœu fut malencontreusement perdu par le blond en criant au génie de se taire et d'attendre, les trois membres de l'équipe sept se disputèrent le dernier avant que l'Uzumaki ne s'empare de la bouteille et ne prenne la fuite dans la forêt avoisinante.

Tout ce tapage avait évidemment éveillé la curiosité des autres équipes qui en avaient assez entendu pour comprendre la situation et se mettre également à la poursuite de la bouteille contenant le génie.

Hinata observa, inquiète, l'équipe de son cousin et ses deux coéquipiers disparaître dans le feuillage. Dire que cette journée commençait agréablement. Bien que la disposition de chaque groupe l'ait un peu attristée, elle passait jusque là un très bon moment avec Kiba, Shino et Akamaru. Lorsque son cousin apparut soudainement à ses cotés, elle s'était réjouie qu'il veuille les rejoindre mais avait vite compris que ses intentions étaient ailleurs en le voyant espionner l'équipe sept.

La jeune fille porta son attention sur le rocher voisin où Ino disparaissait également dans la forêt tandis que Shikamaru suivait le mouvement d'un pas lent, ponctué par sa phrase favorite :

« Quelle galère... »

Il ne resta plus que Chôji et elle sur les deux rochers. L'Akimichi se moquait bien d'un vœu, il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin devant lui. De bons morceaux de viande grillés au barbecue et ils étaient à présent tout à lui. Engouffrant une nouvelle bouchée, un sourire ravie aux lèvres, il fut surpris de sentir une présence s'approchant de lui (et de sa viande). Levant les yeux, il remarqua Hinata, se tenant devant lui avec un air embarrassé. Elle tenait un paquet assez large dans ses mains, entouré par un chiffon blanc, ainsi qu'un sac en plastique pendu à son bras droit. Retirant ses baguettes de sa bouche, il la questionna :

« Hinata ? Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Et bien... Co-comme tout le monde est parti... J-je me demandais si je pouvais venir manger avec toi. »

« Bien sûr. » accepta-t-il immédiatement.

« M-Merci. » remercia-t-elle d'un sourire.

S'agenouillant face à lui, elle posa ses affaires et sortit du sac le reste de viande de son équipe. Chôji en était plus qu'heureux, il n'aurait pas à partager la sienne. Mais son regard se porta sur ce qui ressemblait à un bentô et le désigna du bout de ses baguettes :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Hum... j-j'ai apporté quelques plats. Je pensais que nous mangerions tous ensemble et... j'ai pensé que ce serait bien de faire quelque chose pour tout le monde. Pour tous nous féliciter de nos efforts à l'examen en attendant les résultats. » expliqua timidement la brune.

Chôji hocha la tête, tout sourire. Hinata avait toujours été d'une nature généreuse et gentille, ce qui l'avait tout de suite placé dans les personnes favorites du jeune garçon à l'Académie.

« S-Si tu veux... » proposa la Hyuuga en indiquant d'une main son paquetage.

« Avec plaisir ! Merci Hinata. » s'enjoua encore plus l'Akimichi.

Hinata, les joues un peu rose, lui sourit et retira le chiffon blanc. Elle prit un des compartiments et le tendit vers le jeune ninja qui s'empressa de retirer le couvercle. L'aspect lui mit l'eau à la bouche, tout avait l'air succulent et l'odeur qui en émanait ne faisait que le tenter encore plus. Avalant sa salive, il mit ses mains devant son visage et souhaita un bon appétit avant d'attaquer la nourriture à pleine dents. Hinata était ravie de voir son plat contenter les papilles de son ami tandis qu'elle continuait à faire cuire quelques pièces de viandes et de légumes sur le grill. Un silence agréable s'installa entre eux seulement entrecoupé du cliquetis des baguettes et de la graisse tombant sur la braise.

Chôji ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, la nourriture était succulente. Tout avait du goût, tout était cuit et assaisonné comme il aimait. Pourquoi aurait-il besoin d'un vœu quand il avait tout pour être heureux et même plus. Finissant le plat, il posa le compartiment de nouveau sur ses genoux et observa la jeune fille face à lui. Elle replaçait une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille alors qu'une légère brise se levait autour d'eux. Toute concentrée sur le grill, elle ne remarqua pas les yeux du jeune homme face à elle suivre le morceau de viande entre ses baguettes être trempée dans la sauce soja avant de disparaître entre ses lèvres. Une goutte de sauce était restée sur celles-ci avant d'être lécher distraitement par la langue de la brune.

Cette dernière leva les yeux et fut surprise de voir Chôji la fixer intensément, les joues légèrement rouges. Elle l'observa d'un air interrogateur avant de voir que son plateau était vide. Pensant qu'il était trop gêné pour lui en demander un autre, elle lui sourit et lui en tendit un.

« N-Ne te gêne pas Chôji-kun. Il en reste encore beaucoup. »

« Ah ! M-Merci Hinata. » s'empressa-t-il de répondre, se cachant nerveusement derrière le nouveau compartiment de la succulente nourriture.

Terminant son troisième plateau, Chôji soupira de plaisir, tapotant son ventre bien rond.

« C'est succulent Hinata. Il faudra que tu me donnes l'adresse de l'endroit où tu les as pris, je n'ai reconnu aucun des restaurants du village. Et tu peux me croire, je les ai tous fait avec mon père. » ria-t-il, fier de son héritage.

« Hum ? C-C'est moi qui les ai fait Chôji-kun. » dit-elle, confuse. Elle pensait pourtant l'avoir indiqué.

L'Akimichi se figea un instant, plus que surpris, et tourna son regard vers les deux derniers compartiments restant avant de le porter sur les trois vides devant lui. Son cœur rata un battement. Puis un autre quand il tourna de nouveau son attention sur la brune face à lui, lui souriant tendrement. Ne trouvant mystérieusement plus ses mots, Chôji balbutia difficilement :

« T-T-Tu as... es... u-u-une excellente c-c-cuisinière, Hi-Hinata. »

« Merci, Chôji-kun. J-Je suis contente que ça te plaise. » remercia-t-elle, heureuse que sa cuisine soit autant appréciée, surtout par un membre du clan Akimichi.

Elle se tourna alors vers son sac en plastique et en sortit un petit emballage en papier avec le nom d'une pâtisserie réputée du village. Plongeant sa main à l'intérieur elle en dévoila son contenu.

« Des roulés à la cannelle ? » demanda Chôji.

« Oui. C-C'est mes préférés. » acquiesça la jeune fille, un sourire rayonnant et les yeux pétillants de gourmandise.

Le jeune homme fut hypnotisé quelques secondes devant ce sentiment qu'il connaissait bien et qui enjolivait encore plus la brune à ses yeux. Il se secoua la tête, ne comprenant pas d'où lui venaient toutes ces réactions étranges avant d'être à nouveau obnubilé par la brune qui lui jetait quelques coups d'œil qui se voulaient discrets. Lui souriant gentiment, Chôji la questionna :

« Qu'y a-t-il Hinata ? »

La jeune fille rougit un peu plus et leva une main devant ses lèvres, les yeux rivés au sol.

« T-Tu en veux ? »

Un éclair sembla frapper le corps du jeune ninja. Elle lui proposait de partager sa nourriture préférée. Sa nourriture préférée ! C'était inimaginable ! Bien qu'il soit d'une nature généreuse, il ne partageait sa nourriture adorée qu'avec de rares personnes. Ses chips étaient inviolables, intouchables. Elle devait le considérer comme un très, très bon ami pour lui proposer un tel privilège ! Mais quand auraient-ils pu se rapprocher autant ? Leurs équipes ne se croisaient quasiment jamais et ils n'avaient pas vraiment tissés de liens à l'Académie. Chôji en vînt à la conclusion qu'Hinata lui proposait d'approfondir leur amitié, ce qui l'enchanta tout autant. Devant le silence du jeune garçon, la Hyuuga gigota, de plus en plus embarrassée.

« S-Si tu n'en veux pas, c-ce n'est pas grave. »

« Non ! Enfin, je veux dire, oui, merci Hinata. » répondit-il précipitamment.

La jeune fille se décontracta et souriante, lui donna un roulé. Chôji le reçut comme un cadeau précieux et attendit que la brune en sorte un pour elle. Dès qu'elle croqua dans la pâtisserie, il l'accompagna avec autant d'enthousiasme. Il était délicieux. Bien qu'il préfère le salé au sucré, ce petit roulé avait un goût spécial, un goût qu'il n'aurait su décrire et qui lui procurait d'étranges papillonnements dans le ventre. Engloutissant le dernier morceau, il lécha la poudre blanche saupoudrée sur ses doigts avant de lever son regard sur son amie. Hinata mangeait plus lentement, savourant chaque bouchée. Il l'observa faire, trouvant dans sa façon de couper de petites parts, les deux mains tenant le gâteau et les joues rondes, un air de petit rongeur. Une souris ou une lapine. Il ria un peu à cette comparaison mais ne perdit pas une miette de la scène.

Se léchant elle aussi les doigts une fois son dessert engloutit, elle ne remarqua pas le sucre qui s'était déposé sur son nez pendant ce processus. Chôji prit une serviette et la lui tendit. Devant son air confus, il ria à nouveau et essuya gentiment le visage de la brune devenant de plus en plus rouge.

« Voilà, maintenant tu n'en as plus. » rassura-t-il.

« M-Merci, Chôji-kun. »

Soudain un grand bruit d'explosion résonna non loin d'eux. Hinata se leva brusquement, inquiète, et observa la forêt. Chôji n'était pas vraiment perturbé seulement un peu déçu. Un objet rebondit alors devant la jeune fille et atterrit dans ses mains. Une bouteille d'argile, fissurée et ancienne. Toute à son observation, la voix de Naruto la surprit, lui demandant de la lui donner. Les autres Genins arrivèrent également, l'encerclant et lui soumettant le choix de donner la bouteille à l'un d'entre eux.

Hinata n'aimait pas ça. Ils étaient venus ici pour se reposer, passer un bon moment ensemble et voilà qu'ils se battaient pour une simple bouteille. N'ayant jamais bien réagit face à la pression des autres, elle paniqua et prit la décision de briser l'objet de leur problème. Levant la bouteille au-dessus de sa tête, résolut, Hinata ne put soudainement plus bouger.

Avant que Chôji ait pu venir au secours de son amie, Shikamaru avait déjà activé sa technique de manipulation des ombres, l'arrêtant nette dans son action.

« Quelle galère... »

Après les avoir convaincu de choisir un vœu commun et alors qu'il faisait sortir le génie de sa 'lampe', Kakashi revînt en leur demandant de la monnaie. Et comme il fallait s'en douter, le vœu fut exaucé au grand désarroi de tous les Genins présents. Enfin presque tous. Hinata était bien heureuse de voir l'objet de la discorde disparaître et Chôji n'en avait que faire depuis le départ. Même s'il avait à présent une idée de souhait.

Le groupe rangea leurs affaires et entamèrent leur retour vers Konoha. En chemin, Shikamaru questionna son meilleur ami :

« Alors ? De quoi vous avez parlé avec Hinata ? »

« Oh... de pas grand chose en faîte. On a surtout mangé. »

« C'est pas plutôt toi, tout seul. » taquina Shikamaru.

« Peut-être un peu, oui. » concéda en riant Chôji.

« Aaaah... quelle galère cette histoire de génie. Ça m'a crevé. »

« J'imagine. Quel vœu tu aurais voulu faire Shikamaru ? »

« Tu me connais, Chôji. J'aurais souhaité une journée sans problèmes. Une journée à regarder les nuages sans interruptions. » répondit le Nara en levant les yeux au ciel, ses deux bras à l'arrière de sa tête.

« C'est vrai. » ria l'Akimichi.

« Et toi ? Une autre portion de viande ? » demanda Shikamaru.

« Mmmm... »

Chôji jeta un coup d'œil vers la brune à quelques pas de là parlant joyeusement avec ses coéquipiers. Et il répondit, un peu distraitement :

« Un paquet de mes chips préférés. »

Shikamaru haussa un sourcil ayant remarqué le changement chez son ami et où se portait son regard. Son cerveau bouillonna rapidement avant de trouver une dizaines de solutions possibles. Puis une centaines de plans. Le Nara poussa un long soupir à l'idée de la tâche lente et longue qui l'attendait. Il avait déjà épuisé son énergie en traquant les membres de leur groupe, obnubilés par le génie, tout en leur envoyant des kunaïs à parchemins explosifs pour qu'ils suivent le chemin qu'il leur avait destiné. Tout ça pour qu'ils reviennent à leur point de départ et qu'Hinata soit là pour arrêter cette course folle. Ses prédictions avaient été justes, comme une bonne majorité de ses plans d'ailleurs. Mais cette fois la situation était plus délicate et lui demanderait plus d'attention.

Il poussa un nouveau soupir, « ça attendra bien demain », se dit-il. Jetant un autre coup d'œil vers son meilleur ami qui ne semblait pas conscient qu'il fixait depuis dix minutes la Hyuuga, Shikamaru râla une dernière fois :

« Quelle galère... »

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fin !**_

* * *

Ne sont-ils pas trop mignons Chôji et Hinata ?!


End file.
